


Bury Me in Blankets of Love

by unbrokengibberish



Series: blanket forts and hot cocoa [1]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-02
Updated: 2015-04-02
Packaged: 2018-03-20 20:31:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3663972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unbrokengibberish/pseuds/unbrokengibberish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He threw on a pair of sweats from the ground and grabbed Ian’s hoodie from where it was thrown on the dresser, tugging that on as he opened the door to their bedroom and stepped out into the Milkovich living room.</p>
<p>He didn’t really know what he had been expecting, but Yevgeny in his play crib surrounded by every blanket the Milkoviches owned was not it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bury Me in Blankets of Love

The sound of something falling to the ground, the baby’s giggling, and Ian making a “shushing” sound woke Mickey up way too early on for a Saturday morning. He groaned, rubbed at his eyes, blinking away the tendrils of sleep that had been holding him down and rolled over to the side.

Ian obviously wasn’t there, since Mickey could still hear him in the living room, but he still rolled over into Ian’s pillow, taking a deep breath of the distinct Ian smell, before he pushed himself up and crawled out of bed.

He threw on a pair of sweats from the ground and grabbed Ian’s hoodie from where it was thrown on the dresser, tugging that on as he opened the door to their bedroom and stepped out into the Milkovich living room.

He didn’t really know what he had been expecting, but Yevgeny in his play crib surrounded by every blanket the Milkoviches owned was not it. He couldn’t even see where Ian was. A noise from the kitchen drew his attention and he saw red hair bouncing around as Ian crawled on the floor trying to clean up whatever it was that had fallen.

Mickey watched him unamused as Ian pretended like he was being quiet as he tried to clean up what looked like a bowl of cheerios off the floor.

“The fuck are you doing?” Mickey grunted, having enough of watching his boyfriend try to be sneaky.

Ian must not have realized he was standing there, because he jumped, knocking his head on the underside of the table, which only caused Mickey to laugh.

“Fuck, Mick,” Ian started rubbing at the back of his head as he stood up. “I didn’t see you there.” When Mickey continued to laugh, Ian flipped him off, walking into the kitchen to dump the bowl of cheerios into the sink.

“What’s with all the blankets?” Mickey asked as he followed Ian into the kitchen, pouring himself a cup of coffee and leaning against the counter next to where Ian stood by the sink.

“Um,” Ian said, rubbing at the back of his neck and Mickey could see a blush working its way up his neck and face. “It was supposed to be a surprise, but I was going to build Yevy a fort. You know because babies like that shit or whatever.”

Mickey couldn’t stop his face from scrunching up a little at how fucking adorable Ian looked when he was embarrassed.

“Oh, yeah. I bet the baby really cares about a blanket fort,” Mickey teased, hip checking Ian a little as he sipped at his coffee. Ian stuck his tongue out at Mickey and started to pout stomp back into the living room, but Mickey grabbed him by the wrist and turned him around quickly.

He sat his coffee down with one hand and reeled Ian in with the other, turning them so he could press Ian up against the counter. He ran his hands up Ian’s side, smiling up at the other man, before he grabbed his head in his hands and pulled him down to kiss him hard. He licked his way into Ian’s mouth and Ian moaned, wrapping his long arms around Mickey’s back and pulling them impossibly closer together.

When they pulled away, they smiled at each other like the absolute dopes they’d become over the years. Mickey stretched up on his tip toes to place a kiss on Ian’s nose.

“I for one love blanket forts and that shit or whatever,” Mickey mumbled against Ian’s chest, as he rested his head down. Ian hugged him closer.

“Oh yeah?”

“Fuck yeah,” Mickey said, pulling away and dragging Ian back into the living room, where the three year old Yevgeny was still bouncing on his chubby legs as he laughed on at them from his crib. “You like blanket forts too, little man?” Mickey asked as he picked up his son and sat him in the middle of the pile of blankets.

“Fort!” Yev chanted as he grabbed one of the pillows on the floor and dragged it closer to himself.

“So how we gonna do this?” Mickey asked, kneeling next to Yevgeny on the floor as Ian looked around at all the blankets and the chairs.

“Help me move these,” Ian said walking over to one of the lounge chairs and turning it around so the back could support the blankets. Mickey turned the other chair and soon Yev was surrounded on three sides.

“Daddy!” he cried, apparently not liking being almost trapped. He clutched his hands in Mickey’s direction, which caused Mickey to roll his eyes and laugh. Ian chuckled a little as he looked on at the mess they were creating, but neither of them helped Yevgeny up.

“You know how to walk,” Mickey playfully reminded his son. Yev had been walking for almost a year and a half now, technically, but he was easily the laziest baby there was preferring to be carried everywhere. Mickey didn’t say anything, but he had a suspicion the kid had picked it up from Liam.

Yev huffed a little in a way they were starting to recognize as he pushed himself up onto his chubby baby legs and made his way over to Ian. Ian reached out his hand which Yevgeny took and pulled on a little.

“Make the fort,” Yev said, pointing at the blankets and Ian laughed, bending down so he was level with the kid.

“Do you think we should get more chairs? Do you want to make it bigger?” Ian asked, gently tickling Yev’s sides causing the kid to giggle as he nodded.

“Big fort!”

Mickey couldn’t help but feel completely overwhelmed as he watched Ian and Yevgeny. He felt like that everytime he saw the two of them together. After all the shit he and Ian had been through over the last few years, the fact that he was here in Mickey’s living room still playing with Mickey’s son made Mickey’s heart ache in the best way possible.

Ian looked up from where he was crouched by Yevgeny and shot Mickey his brightest smile.

“Told you he wanted the fort,” Ian teased. Mickey just walked up to the two of them and pushed his hand through Ian’s hair, messing it up a little and massaging Ian’s scalp. He’d been touching Ian a lot more frequently. Their period apart had been too long without touching him and now he took the opportunity whenever he could. Ian smiled and leaned into Mickey’s hand.

“I’ll get the kitchen chairs,” Mickey said.

///

Half an hour later, they were all three lying on the floor of the Milkovich living room surrounded by blankets. They had laid out every pillow they owned on the floor and the three of them were lying on their stomachs watching a movie, since they had been smart enough to make sure the opening of the fort aligned with the television.

When Mickey glanced over at Ian, it melted his heart when he saw the look on the other man’s face. He hadn’t seen Ian looking that peaceful in months, years really. The little boy laying between them was practically vibrating from how happy he was watching Frozen with his dads.

Ian must have felt him staring, because he turned to look at Mickey, quirking an eyebrow as if to ask what he was looking at. Mickey shook his head and smiled, leaning over Yev to meet Ian for a simple kiss.

“I love you,” he mouthed at Ian, and Ian blushed like he always did when Mickey told him that, looking down for a minute, before he looked back up and sat up, pulling on Mickey’s arm until they were both seated behind Yev. Mickey didn’t know what Ian was doing, but Ian simply grabbed his face and pulled Mickey to him, kissing him deeply.

“I love you, too,” he whispered against Mickey’s lips as he pulled away. He rested his forehead against Mickey’s and Mickey closed his eyes, just breathing in Ian.

The front door opened and they both froze.

“What the fuck are you doing?” Mandy’s voice carried to them from outside the fort. They both released breaths they’d been holding, glad it wasn’t Iggy or someone.

“We build a fort!” Yev said, as Mandy appeared in the opening of the fort.

“I see that,” she replied, smiling at the little boy who got up to hug her. She pulled a questioning face as she met Ian and Mickey’s gaze. They both shrugged.

“Do you wanna be in the fort?” Yev asked, as Mandy pulled away from him.

“Hell yeah!”

“You have to put on your pjs,” Yev informed her, and all three of them laughed.

“Okay. Do you want to come help me make hot cocoa after?” Mandy asked Yev, who squealed in delight. He turned to Mickey and Ian.

“Can we?!”

“Of course, bud. We’ll pause the movie. You go help Aunt Mandy and then we can all cuddle under the fort,” Ian responded. Yev bounced a little as he trailed after Mandy.

Mickey stared at Ian as he rested his back against the front of the couch. He made a decision and crawled into Ian’s lap, wrapping his arms around his neck as he folded himself into Ian.

“You’re kind of amazing, you know that?”

“That’s what you keep telling me,” Ian said, smiling at Mickey and wrapping his arms around the smaller man’s back.

“‘Cause it’s true,” Mickey mumbled, leaning in to kiss Ian’s nose again, before turning around to sit in Ian’s lap more fully. Ian wrapped his arms around Mickey’s waist, nuzzling his face into Mickey’s neck, as Mandy and Yev came back into the fort with hot chocolate. They all settled down and watched the rest of Yev’s movie.

Ian placed a kiss to Mickey’s neck, before Mickey heard him whisper, “I love you so much, Mick. All of you. So much.”

Mickey turned to meet Ian’s heavy gaze and instead of responding, he sealed his lip’s over the other man’s and kissed him deeply.


End file.
